


Gate Travel

by applecameron



Category: Doctor Who, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-30
Updated: 2004-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron





	Gate Travel

Fifteen SF's pointed black, threatening weapons at their faces. A klaxon wailed. The police box was at the foot of a ramp.

The man said, "Oh. Here." A trifle wearily.

The young woman's eyes were wide, but not really seeing the guns. She looked at the disk of light before them. Absently, "you know them?"

"I know of them." Anyone else saying it would have sounded vaguely condescending. "But then, I know of everybody."

People were yelling.

Four green-clad figures walked in through the light. One of them had a gold sigil on his forehead. The four seemed startled...but not frightened.

The young woman was still spellbound by the silvery portal. "What _is_ it?"

The Doctor shrugged. "A knock-off."

THE END


End file.
